1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to protecting heat sensitive components used in downhole applications by dissipating heat away from such components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wells, tunnels, and other similar holes formed in the earth may be used to access geothermal sources, water, hydrocarbons, minerals, etc. and may also be used to provide conduits or passages for equipment such as pipelines. This hole is commonly referred to as a borehole or wellbore of a well and any point within the borehole is generally referred to as being downhole. The drilling systems used to form the boreholes, to evaluate the boreholes, and evaluate the surrounding formations have deployed more electronic components into the borehole to increase the quantity and quality of the information obtained and to enhance operational efficiencies of such electronics. These electronic components may be used in devices such as communication devices, reservoir monitoring tools, Measurement While Drilling (MWD) logging tools, logging while drilling tools, wireline conveyed tools, data processors, and formation evaluation tools used for estimating one or more parameters relating to the borehole and/or the formation.
The present disclosure addresses the need to protect these and other electronic components from undesirable thermal energy loadings (e.g., self-heating of components).